


Movie Night

by laridian



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridian/pseuds/laridian
Summary: This is a gift fic for Nokikissa, who has always made such adorbs artwork of these two. This is Rhys and Vaughn in college.Also, Fluffy February 2021 challenge "Movie night".
Relationships: Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nokikissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokikissa/gifts).



“It’s my turn to pick the movie.”

“Lies,” Vaughn said matter-of-factly. “I’ve been keeping track. Depending on how you count it, it’s either my turn, or we have to agree on something.”

Rhys blew his breath out noisily. “Okay. Let’s see if there’s anything we can agree to watch.”

“ _Forks Out_. I heard that’s pretty good. Supposed to reward multiple watchings, too,” Vaughn said, bringing up the description.

“I’m not in the mood for a detective drama,” Rhys said, and flipped to another entry.

“I bet I know what you’re in the mood for.”

“Nachos?” Rhys asked.

“You bet. If you let me pick the movie I’ll make nachos.”

“Vaughn, you wound me. You _wound_ me.” Rhys put a hand on his chest for dramatic effect. “You think I’d be bought so easily? With a promise of nachos?”

“Hell _yes_ , bro.”

“You’re probably right.” Rhys paused in skimming movie blurbs. “ _Night of the Were-Rakk_.”

“Pass.”

“What, you scared?”

“No, I read the reviews, and they’re terrible. I’m not wasting my movie-pick turn or a mutual agreement on that one.”

Rhys drew up his long legs so his heels rested on the couch cushion. “Okay, what about this one?”

Vaughn peered at it. “ _Handsome Jill and_ … is that a parody or a porno?”

“Not that one! The other one! _Moon Over Xylourgos_.”

“Not the kind of thing I’d expect you to pick,” Vaughn said uncertainly. Still, it was better than anything else so far. “Does the dog die?”

“Uh…” Rhys did a quick check. “No.”

“Okay.”

“Do I still get nachos?”

“You chose this one and we agreed on it. No nachos.”

“Aw – “ Rhys pouted.

“No pouting either,” Vaughn said. “And no puppy eyes.”

“Wow, bro.”

“Gotta work harder than that for nachos,” Vaughn said. He scooted next to Rhys, who put an arm around him. “Besides, we’ll probably order in halfway through the movie.”

“True. Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s watch.”


End file.
